A Wolf Among Shepherds
by Giratina Zero
Summary: I fell into a new world...my journey is full of craziness. Well seems like the Shepherds need a Wolf. Join me on my journey through Ylisse and see from my eyes the storm of war that engulfs the land Ylisse...and just how wrong the things we thought we knew are.


**A Wolf Among Shephards**

Decided to do a fic on one of my favorite games. Yes there is an OC/Self Insert but really...with Awakening is that surprising? Don't worry I will do all I can to keep a great deal of the focus on Chrom and Male Robin. Also I have Chrom's pairing in mind but I will not say it yet because I don't want people to just skip me over because they don't like it. Another thing is that other than that pairing, everyone is open and I would like to ask you readers to send in suggestions but be warned, for the sake of not being like almost everyone else, I am barring RobinxLucina. Now I love that pairing and I like good fics that do it but I llike to try and be original. To those who love that pairing know that I among your number I just want to write my own thing. I will also ask if I should include the Spot Pass characters. Please give me the chance and enjoy this journey.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Mark...because I have to say it.**

 **Chapter 1: The Prince, The Amnesiac, and The Wolf.**

-Wolf Among Shepherds-

I was surrounded by darkness. I had always felt at home in the dark but this was strange. I could feel something beneath my feet and walked forward towards a light that just suddenly appeared. When my eyes adjusted I found myself on an old dirt road surrounded by grass, flowers, and trees. I look down at myself and find myself wearing black leather boots, black slacks with bits of black leather armor, a black leather vest covered in straps and buckles, black leather gloves with metal plates on the back and over the knuckles, and a long red scarf. On my array of belts is a black metal gauntlet of claws that looks like a Dramon Destroyer.

"Only one? That's unfortunate." I mutter to myself as I decide to strap it on just in case. "Still where am I? This is definitely not home." I notice an odd red glow that fills my heart with dread and run towards it. I run pass people who are escaping a burning town as I run into it. My eyes are greeted with a man in a rather ridiculous one sleeved blue ensemble with a white cape and silver shoulder piece wielding a rather fancy looking blade, a man on a horse wearing sky blue and silver armor wielding a lance, a young man with silver hair wearing an awesome purple cote with gold accents and odd eye like designs on the sleeve as well as a dark shirt as he wielded a pretty shoddy looking sword in one hand and a yellow book in the other.

' _Those are...I'm in the realm of Ylisse!_ ' I think to myself before I realize I have yet to see a certain blond princess with a staff before I hear her scream and see a myrmidon approaching her. I run and see a nearby cart and use it to get some height as I jump off of it and use my claw to punch the myrmidon in the head, spearing his brain with the claw. "Stay behind me." I tell Lissa. ' _I have to admit the yellow and white dress is rather flattering on her.'_

"Right!" Lissa said. I nod as I decide to let my fighting instincts take over. I am not good at much but fighting always was a specialty because of near feral instincts I have. I rush forward making sure that Lissa is protected as I see a mage. I use my gauntlet as a shield to block his magic knowing that if I dodge, it could cause Lissa to get hit. The pain is...unbearable but my instincts push me forward before doing a slide kick to knock over the mage before punching him in the neck with the claw. I look over to see that Robin is dealing with Garrick as Frederick takes out the remaining brigands with Chrom.

As things calm down Lissa runs to her brother, comrade, and the amnesiac. Chrom approaches me with a smile and an outstretched hand. "Thank you for protecting my sister." I take off my weapon, despite the pain from the slight burns I received on my arm from blocking fucking fire, to his hand with a smile and shake it. "If there is anything you desire please ask it."

"No need for that. I couldn't stand by and let these Plegians attack the innocent. I assume you noticed their accents." I said with a shrug deciding it's best to say something that would make sense. Frederick is of course giving me a questionable look because he's well...Frederick.

"True. They were Plegians...just like our curious friend here." Frederick said glaring at Robin. Oh yay, discrimination...well fuck it. Fuck you Frederick and your super paranoia.

"Still it appears your friend is a useful ally despite the stigma created by Plegia. Good to meet you. My name is Mark Frey a treasure hunter and mercenary." I said. "I was on my way to Ylisstol because I was hoping to find work in the capital. However I do believe that you are the Shepherds. If I may be so bold, mind if I join? I might as well try to do something more meaningful instead of just looking for jobs."

"We'd be glad to have you!" Lissa exclaimed as she was healing my arm. "I mean you were awesome! That flying punch you used to save me was so cool! where did you learn to fight like that with your odd style?"

"I'll explain as we head to Ylisstol." Mark said.

"Then we had best get moving." Chrom said as a man ran up to offer hospitality but Frederick turned him down rather quickly, much to the dismay of Lissa. I took this time to give Robin one last look. It was the standard male version but I didn't mind. As we walked I could practically hear Lissa's mind asking me when I was going to talk about my fighting style.

"I guess I better explain my fighting style. The thing is my style was taught to me while I was young and revolves around me fighting with punches and kicks. I bought the gauntlet in order to make it more lethal. It allows me to focus on speed and agility with a nice addition of power though as it can be apparent, armored units can be a bit troubling but I can usually keep ahead with my adaptability." I explained simply.

"I must say that it is a tactically sound style. You can adapt yourself to most situations and when you have allies you can make up for what they lack most of the time." Robin said. "I really must say that you are indeed a powerful unit in combat. Still why only the one gauntlet?"

"The man who sold it to me didn't have its twin so I just use my other hand for grappling and maneuverability." I explained. "Still I have a weakness in my lack of range but so long as I pay attention, I can figure out something." This seemed to placate everyone but we were soon faced with a dilemma that was pissing me off. awkward traveling silence. It was killing me on the inside since I was bored and annoyed. I decided to do something I'm not good at...sing.

 _Now I may as well walk slowly down this path where colors blend,  
As however fast or slow I go, I'm bound to reach the end._

 _There's a path where petals fly, and flowers bloom, and colors blend,_  
 _Yet at every quiet clearing lies another hidden bend._

 _Each petal that flies might be some microcosm in disguise,_  
 _But what of it? Just how much of it is any of my concern?_

 _I've seen many springs, coming too late or too soon,_  
 _But the flowers that bloom too much still fall by that next moon._

 _See the colors spin, in an endless ring of light._  
 _From the other side, it's a shadow of the night._

 _Each piece of a whole resides in perfect harmony._  
 _Sitting right along this border is the righteous place for me._

 _Now I may as well walk slowly down this path where colors blend,_  
 _As however fast or slow I go, I'm bound to reach the end._

 _There's a path where flowers bloom, and petals fly, and colors blend._  
 _I will meet someone along this path, whomever it may send._

 _Each task I perform draws with a feeling misleadingly warm._  
 _Sweeping up my necessary sins, until the cycle's next turn?_

 _Life returns to normal, whatever normal may be._  
 _There I might find a paradise most humans seldom see._

 _See the colors spin, in an endless ring of light._  
 _From the other side, it's a shadow of the night._

 _Each piece of a whole resides in perfect harmony._  
 _Sitting right along this border is the righteous place for me._

 _Now I may as well walk slowly down this path where colors blend,_  
 _As however fast or slow I go, I'm bound to reach the end..._

I noticed that as I sang, once more I became the center of attention. "Seriously you need to stop doing that." Mark said. "I know I am not exactly a great singer but still that's a little creepy."

"That song...it's beautiful." Lissa said. "Where did you hear that?"

"Can't remember. I think it involved a miko, a shrine maiden from a distant land. She was really lazy but strong if memory serves me right." I said with a shrug. "Still I like the song but normally I hum it since, as I said, I'm not exactly a great singer." After that I decided to shut up as we walked before the sun began to set.

"I believe it is time for us to clear a campsite." Frederick said. "Now then while that's being taken care of, someone should be hunting for food."

"Leave that to me." I said as I put on my gauntlet to hunt for food despite Frederick narrowing his eyes at me. ' _Fucking dick._ ' It didn't take long for me to find the unfortunate bear we were meant to eat. I climbed a nearby try. "Forgive me for this." I launch myself off the tree and stab the bear in the head killing it instantly. However unfortunately for me this is where my mind broke and I realized I had killed people. The mental agony tore at me. I had killed...I had willingly ended life...and I was good at it. "I have to...calm down...I have to...I'm here for a reason and I can't break down." I slowly dragged the heavy ass corpse to the camp site. "Good news, I found meat...bad news...it's bear."

"That'll do nicely." Chrom said. "Still how did you kill it so easily."

"I jumped from a tree." I replied simply. Sure I ripped off some major Assassin's Creed awesome by doing so but hey it was awesome. Frederick skinned and cooked the bear but I could tell he was looking at me and Robin with suspicion. I swear this guy was going to get on my nerves but I let it go as the meat was finished cooking.

"Mark why couldn't you have speared us something normal. I mean who eats bear? It smells like old boot. actually no I take that back the boot would smell better." Lissa moaned. I did have to agree that the meat didn't smell appetizing but it actually tasted not so bad.

"I agree that the smell is less than stellar but the actual taste is quite delicious." I said as I ate it. "Still, why aren't you eating Frederick?"

"Oh I um...had a large lunch! Yes quite." Frederick said even though that was absolute bullshit. Sure I knew the real reason, he can't stand gamey meat, but even if I didn't know that it was obvious that he was lying. I turned to Robin and some him scarfing down the meat. I mean it was almost like he was inhaling the meat. We soon headed to sleep but I was never one for it. My fits of insomnia were annoying so I just lay there before seeing Chrom and Lissa leave. I pull out a gold sun and flip it. It comes up heads so I follow them after waiting a bit. Soon I am treated to the sight of the Outrealm Gate opening and releasing the Risen.

"Were under attack by undead...and I have a clawed gauntlet. None of this makes sense but I have to fight them because it's my job." I say to myself but I rush out as I see Chrom and Lucina kick ass to cover Lissa. "Stay close." I see a bunch of axe Risen as I put my weapon on. I quickly hit it with a trip kick before punching it in the neck causing it to melt before I block an axe with my gauntlet before wresting it out of the Risen's hand and slamming it down on the Risen's head. This is the point in time in which Frederick and Robin show up.

"Why did you run off?" Frederick asked me.

"I was wondering where Chrom and Lissa ran off too and it's good that I did! In case you haven't noticed, the dead are walking the earth!" I exclaim getting pissed before throwing the axe into another Risen. "Dammit! This is getting crazy!"

"Captain Chrom!" A voice called as the familiar red haired red armored wearing Sully rides up on her horse. Behind her is the well dressed womanizing teal haired nobleman, Virion.

"Hold-" Virion starts.

"Shut up and help us fight or get out of here!" Robin and I yell at the same time as he blasts a Risen with magic. Virion looks a bit put off but begins to fire arrows everywhere as Sully charges forward with her spear.

"Any ideas Robin?" I ask as Robin thinks for a moment as the lead Risen shows up.

"Yeah. Can you distract the leader?" Robin asks. I nod as I rush the Risen leader and slid through its legs before jumping on its back and stab its axe arm as Chrom runs up and run Falchion through the leader's head as it was distracted by me. I jump back and as the Risen disintegrated while I collapse.

"Well...I'm really tired now." I laugh as Lucina in her disguised form walked up.

"I'd like to thank you for protecting my sister." Chrom said. "Might we have your name?"

"You may call me Marth." 'Marth' said. "The world is on the precipice towards calamity. You have been warned." 'Marth' started to walk away with all of us confused.

"Well that was cryptic." Robin said receiving a nod from everyone.

"Still I'm more worried about Ylisstol. Sully and...Virion was it? Ride ahead to Ylisstol and report." Chrom ordered.

"Gotcha Captain. Come on you." Sully said as she and Virion left.

"Well we should get back to sleep but we leave at first light." Chrom said as we all nodded in approval. That night was not one filled with restful sleep for any of us, no doubt. We got up at first light and walked briskly to Ylisstol. I was in awe of the large city of stone, the people excitedly walking around, and the wealth being spread around.

"It appears Ylisstol was spared the earthquake." Frederick said.

"So it appears and how lucky." Chrom said with a smile.

"Look! It's the Exalt!" An old man exclaimed as we all turned to see Emmeryn, Exalt of Ylisse and a truly rare and beautiful woman, a true light within the darkness.

"So that's the ruler of Ylisse." Robin said.

"Yes. The Exalt is the personification of our wealth and peace and loved by all." Frederick said with a rare genuine smile.

"She's also the greatest big sister you could ever ask for." Lissa exclaimed as I feigned surprise.

"Yeah I bet she is...wait...sister!" Robin exclaimed. "I thought you were shepherds!"

"We are...just with a different kind of flock." Chrom said.

"Then I ah...ask for your forgiveness for my rudeness, Chrom. Prince Chrom!" Robin sputtered as I inched away from Lissa.

"Forgive my roughness, Milady." I said playing the part I had to.

"Aw come one! Don't get all formal on me. I mean you do it well and it looks good on you but I'm not the kind of person that needs to be surrounded by such stuffiness." Lissa said.

"Well...if you say so." I reply slightly embarrassed.

"Would you two like to meet my sister?" Chrom asked

-Wolf Among Shepherds-

And that'll end the first chapter. Now for a thing that'll be a thing in this fic. Three times in this fic I will have Mark sing a song. If you guys can give me the absolute origin of the song within three chapters...you can submit either an OC or a new scenario for the journey. Now there is a hint to the song in Mark's line. If no one gets it I will have him sing another song to be fair. I hope you enjoyed this and please review and follow and always remember

A chance meeting may be from fate of a previous life.


End file.
